Bookstore
by AntiSora
Summary: Richter and Aster work at a bookstore, where they met Emil. Emil quickly won both their hearts, and earned himself a place in their relationship. AU, clean version-see author's note for location of explicit version.


**A/N:** First of two request fics I got. This is the clean version, for the full version you can find it on AdulFanFiction, my LiveJournal, or my Tumblr. I'm KageSora all three places.

Requirements were AU and Richter/Aster/Emil, fluffy.

* * *

"Thank you very much, have a wonderful day!" The blond smiled as he handed over the bag containing the older woman's purchase. "Next please!" He always had a smile ready to greet his customers. Really, working the register near the front of the store was his favorite part of the job. He could greet people as they came in, thank them for stopping in if they left after browsing, and he had a window he could look out of if it got slow! He wasn't allowed to clean, though—that was a job reserved for his manager, and boyfriend—well, one of his boyfriends, anyway.

Richter was not fond of dealing with customers. Especially those he felt were idiots, or intentionally being difficult simply because they enjoyed making fools of themselves. Every day, he wondered what had possessed him to start this job in the first place. And why he kept it. But he knew why he kept it, the precious blond who had a smile ready for everybody, the blond with those big green eyes that lit up with a special glow whenever they caught sight of one another. And the thought of that special blond made him smile, gave him the patience to get through the day. It was why he always enjoyed tidying up the store during downtime. Aster was instructed to just relax for a while, and he would take care of everything.

The store was fairly small, and the shelves were rather short so as to be easily accessible to all employees and customers. So he could always see the blond, no matter where he was, and he loved to watch Aster looking out the window, or tidying up the area around his register.

But… Aster wasn't the only blond who caught his eye, brought a faint smile to his lips. Emil was the spitting image of Aster, though the two were unrelated. Aster had had a field day with the discovery, when he'd first set eyes on the other blond as the boy had come in to buy a book of foreign recipes to try out. The two had gotten along right from the start, and it wasn't long before Aster was insisting that Richter meet his new friend. The redhead had been surprised and confused at first, but eventually he'd warmed up to the boy.

They'd hung out together quite often, the three of them, and Emil had eventually developed a crush on Richter—which he was horrified at, since he knew Richter and Aster were dating. And yet, it had been even stranger when he'd realized he was attracted to Aster, too. But of course he'd never said anything. He couldn't possibly intrude on their happiness.

But Aster, ever sensitive to the feelings of others, had caught on. He hadn't said anything, though, uncertain how to handle the situation. Emil seemed to be trying so hard to hide it, but Richter seemed uncertain, too. Aster had caught Richter glancing at Emil with a look the redhead had only ever given him before, only for Richter to shake his head and look confused. It hadn't taken Aster much longer to realize Richter was starting to like Emil as more than a friend, but was concerned about it. The blond had done the only thing he could reasonably think of—he'd secretly invited both Emil and Richter on a date, and had been highly amused when they'd asked him what was going on. He didn't mind sharing Richter, really, and encouraged the deepening relationship between him and Emil. To be fair, Aster himself was highly interested in Emil, and was quite happy for all three of them to go out together.

The first time he'd managed to coax Emil behind closed doors with himself and Richter, it had been quite adorable how much Emil had blushed and how uncertain he'd been. But Richter had shown him just how good he was in bed, and Aster had been quite happy to give them some space—that is, until Richter had demanded he join in.

Emil had been very uncertain at first, but looking back he was quite happy his first sexual experience had been with Aster and Richter. He didn't mind that it was rather unusual how his first time had been a threesome. And things had just gotten better from there. The three were quite happy together.

And speaking of Emil, the blond in question had just entered the store. Aster greeted him quite happily, and even Richter had come out and risked having to deal with another customer to speak with him. It was a slow day, though, and Emil had been able to stay and chat until close, when the pair got off. Richter and Aster lived just a short walk away, and Emil was happy to accompany them—and to cook for them when they got to their home. The pair loved to try whatever Emil decided to make, it always turned out wonderfully.

This particular night saw them soon curled up in bed together, the two blonds resting against Richter and his arms draped over their shoulders. It wasn't long before Aster was leaning over him to kiss Emil, and Emil was long past the stage of being too shy not to kiss back right away. Richter simply watched the pair with an amused smile on his face.

His precious little blonds really were something else.


End file.
